


grmidark (a twilight au)

by crazycreepycookie



Category: Homestuck, Organization for Transformative Works RPF, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, High School AU, Twilight AU, vampire romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycreepycookie/pseuds/crazycreepycookie
Summary: rose is newkid at hig sckoolshe met 2 hot peoplwiht SECRETS :OOooop





	

so okay this bitch rose lalonde was really hot and she was UNIQUE because she wasnt a goth or a prep even though she read my immortal but she didnt like it so it was ok. she knitted all her own clothes because her mom was evil and only bought her PREPPY clothing so she made herself really cool dresses. they kind of had holes in them but they were okay because rose was really hot like did i mention she was hot. anyway  
roses mom was like okay roze you aren’tfitting in at Bland McSmitherson High School so you have to go to a new one okay said rose. the next week

rose was at the high school and it was lunch time. she looked over the heads of all the short people (rose was really tall) and saw the one other only tall person in the entire shcool. he was not only tall but he was also hot. rose imagined anime sparkels around him and then she realize that the sparkles were REAL!!! he was just a sprlke man. he notice rose staring and rose almost pancked but then all he did was raise eyebrows at her a few times which made him even hotter in roses opinion (they lookde like caterpillars on his face it was hot)  
ps rose doent have a caterpillar kink okay he just has good eyebrows  
in the next class the tall man wasn’ot there but rose noticed someone ELSE who was ALSO hot it was a dog girl . she wa s probably a furry? she was wearing ears at least and the scolo handbook which rose read 666 times to be sure to follow all the ulres said only FURRY can wear ears 2 skool without being expel. so this girl was a furry but she was hot anywya. mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm said rose and then teh teacher said WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAM  
rose said NOTHING and then she wonk at the teacher and teached blushe, ok ro se you can say waht ever you want because you are hoT the techer sead  
thnks said rose and then she said MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM but even louder and aso winking at th efurry girl because hot damn did those ears look GOOD they were just as furry as the other mans face caterpillar the girl look at roes and BLUSHde  
later after skool roses phone buzz and then buzz again there were 2 (two text on her phoen !!!!!!

first text FROM GARRDENNOSTIC  
hey you were hot grl from class riht :D!d

secon text from Obstufctedabscuss  
are you new

rose didn know who to text fi rst??? she fl1p a coin said HAEDs so gardingostic

to gaurdengostt from tentaceltherPist  
TTyes that is me im hot  
TT :whats yor name are you a FURrY  
GG: im jade  
gG: im NO TA fury\  
Tt Oh okay,so how do uo wear Ears in skkcool them  
G:G thwyre part of my head i cant take them off !!!!!11!!!!  
TT: Oh  
Tt; Helo jAde  
TT :Im’ rose  
gG: hi ros  
Tt: Hi  
T T: SO ANyway do you want to go out with me?  
Gg: shore!!!!1!!  
gG: do yu want 2 go bolling rose  
Tt: sure I love balls  
G:G what  
TT: I said I love balsl  
Tt: wonk  
GG: um okay rose  
GG: aynway see u at bowlling tomoro at 8 pm ok rose  
TT: Ok jad  
Tt: bye

rose putt down her phone but it buzz agian  
oA: do yuo want 2 go out WIth me rose  
Oa :we can go to electronics store i will bu y you anything you wnat  
Tt: wen  
O:A tmoro at 8  
rose: No I have daet tomrow already  
rose: Sorry .  
OA: K

rose curl rher hair an d go to sleep


End file.
